Se ven guαy
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: One!Shot inspirado en el capítulo 700 del manga. • Cuenta este fic la historia no tan secreta detrás de los lentes de Sarada Uchiha y la suerte de cierto espadachín de la Niebla después del agravio en forma de broma que le regaló a su muy voluble compañera.


_Naruto _es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. ¡Ay, ay, ya se terminó! ¿Y ahora qué hago con mi vida?

* * *

><p><span>Advertenciαs<span>: una palabrita soez suelta por ahí y spoilers siderales del *snif* último capítulo del manga.

* * *

><p>Pαrα lαs chicαs del grupo**SαsuSαku Eternαl Love**<p>

* * *

><p><span>Se ven <em>guαy<em>

Soltando un leve suspiro, Sakura cerró el libro de oftalmología que estaba leyendo y buscó un calmante en el primer cajón de su gaveta. Una incipiente migraña comenzaba a producirle molestias.

Su turno en el hospital había terminado hacía un par de horas atrás; cuando despachó a la última paciente con una prescripción médica para la tensión, se dirigió a la gran biblioteca de Tsunade en pos de un par de libros de medicina.

Siguiendo el consejo de su mentora, Sakura estudió cuidadosamente a los miembros conocidos del clan Uchiha y descubrió que muchos de ellos habían padecido algún tipo de ceguera temporal o permanente a causa del despertar temprano del _sharingan_.

Preocupada por su hija Sarada, consultó con Tsunade y esta le había recomendado plantearse el uso de lentes como prevención de cualquier problema ocular.

—Sarada aún no ha despertado su dōjutsu. Es todavía muy joven —le dijo Tsunade en una de esas consultas—, pero es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿cierto? Creo que debería ocupar lentes como profilaxis por lo menos durante su infancia.

Sakura corroboró la teoría de su maestra con la ayuda de los libros de la biblioteca y terminó por darle la razón.

A Sarada no le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que traer puestos un par de lentes todos los días. Se sentía tonta. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos en la academia cuando la vieran el primer día de clases?

—¡No, definitivamente no! —Sarada se cruzó de brazos, molesta por la noticia.

—Sí, definitivamente sí —la contrarió Sasuke, imitando su postura de brazos cruzados—. Si tu madre lo dice entonces se obedece, Sarada. Punto.

La pequeña arrugó la frente, denotando —una vez más— su discordancia con el tema. Había guardado la esperanza de que su padre se pusiera de su lado. Sin embargo, parco como siempre, Sasuke le dio la razón a su esposa.

Sakura sonrió, mientras se tragaba la pastilla con ayuda de un sorbo de agua, al recordar que habían pasado tres largos días buscando un par de lentes que le gustasen a la pequeña. Recorrieron las tiendas especializadas de la aldea sin éxito. Ningún par era del agrado de la niña. Temari incluso se ofreció a traerle algunos desde Suna a la vuelta de su misión. Pero tampoco resultó.

—Una auténtica joya Uchiha —se dijo Sakura sin dejar de sonreír. Sarada podía ser un verdadero dulce cuando se lo proponía, pero a veces el orgullo que manaba de su sangre Uchiha se imponía por sobre todos los genes Haruno.

Y el asunto de los lentes resultaba un _muy_ claro ejemplo.

La mujer posó sus ojos verdes en el reloj de pared: las doce y quince. Sasuke había quedado en recoger a la niña de la casa de los Nara antes de la hora de la comida. Sakura se despojó de su bata médica y se alistó para volver a su hogar.

Cuando ya iba de salida, oyó el saludo de una mujer:

—Sakura.

La aludida se giró y se encontró con Karin parada en la entrada del hospital de la Hoja con un vientre incipiente de embarazada. A su lado, Suigetsu sonreía ladino, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—¡Karin, Suigetsu! —exclamó Sakura, sorprendida. No los había vuelto a ver desde que Karin terminó su entrenamiento como ninja médico y se marchó con Suigetsu a la aldea de la Niebla—. Karin, ¿tú?

—Sí, guapa. La bruja y yo estamos juntos —se adelantó Suigetsu, mostrando sus dientes filosos mientras hablaba—. Al final cedió a mis encantos y ya no hubo forma de sacármela de encima.

Una venita saltó de inmediato en la sien de la pelirroja. Su puño se levantó amenazante.

—¿Dijiste algo, sushi? —preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Nada —dijo, y luego bajó la voz dirigiéndose a Sakura—. Anda más insoportable que de costumbre.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Sakura, gratamente sorprendida.

—La Mizukage vendrá pronto a una reunión con el sexto Hokage y nos han enviado a preparar terreno —respondió Suigetsu.

Mientras hablaban, Sasuke apareció cargando la mochila de Sarada en la mano.

—Sa-ku-ra —dijo a modo de saludo. Los años que llevaba junto a Sakura no habían logrado quitarle la costumbre de llamarla así. Se paró a su lado y luego reparó en los acompañantes de su mujer—. _Hmpf_.

—¡Hola, Sasuke, también te hemos extrañado mucho! —habló Suigetsu con marcado sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—_Hmpf_ —repitió—. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

—Gajes del oficio. Ya sabes.

Sarada se había mantenido callada. Sus ojos oscuros se habían clavado en Karin, ligeramente curiosos.

—Esta es Sarada. Sarada, ellos son Karin y Suigetsu. Ambos son amigos de tu padre. —Sasuke levantó una ceja. _Amigos_ era decir demasiado…

La niña los saludó con un gesto desconfiado sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Karin.

—Vaya, Sasuke. Jamás pensé que encontraría una copia tuya por ahí. Toda una Uchiha. Suigetsu Hōzuki de la Niebla para servirte —la saludó haciendo una pantomima de reverencia. Sarada frunció el ceño.

Más tarde el improvisado grupo caminó por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar al Ichiraku Ramen. Una vez ahí, Sasuke se limitó a oír el parloteo de sus acompañantes sobre trivialidades que, según él, no venían al caso. Ya casi al final, Sakura sacó a colación el asunto de los lentes de Sarada.

—Tsunade-sama piensa que debe llevarlos por un tiempo, para prever que su vista se deteriore por su línea de sangre —explicó.

—¿Pero todavía no despertó su _sharingan_? —preguntó Karin.

—Aún no —respondió Sakura—. Justamente por eso.

—¿Y Sarada por qué está tan callada? —preguntó de golpe Suigetsu, en un obvio afán de interrumpir la perorata de las medico ninja. Parecía un poco aburrido y Sasuke pasaba olímpicamente de él, como antaño.

—Sus lentes —dijo Sarada señalando a Karin—. ¿Desde cuándo los usas?

—Eh. —Aquella pregunta agarró desprevenida a la mujer—. Desde que era una niña. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me gustan mucho, Karin-san. Se ven _guay_.

«¿Guay?», pensó Sasuke, sorprendido. ¿Y aquello a qué venía?

—¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra, Sarada? —Sakura exteriorizó los pensamientos de Sasuke.

—¿Cuál mamá? ¿_Guay_? Lo dijo el tonto de Boruto cuando su papá le regaló un juego de _shurikens_ de juguete —explicó con calma—. Tus lentes son _guay_, Karin-san.

Suigetsu se debatía entre la risa y la seriedad. Después de todo, la pequeña no era tan Uchiha. Karin, sin embargo miró a la pequeña. Sus ojos parecían brillar. ¿De verdad sus lentes eran tan buenos?

—¿Te gustan mucho, Sarada? —le preguntó.

—No hemos podido encontrar unos que realmente llamen su atención —suspiró Sakura.

La pelirroja se quitó sus gafas y se las entregó a la niña:

—Tómalas.

—Karin, muchas gracias, pero no podemos aceptarlas —dijo Sakura, negando suavemente con las manos.

—¿Por qué, mamá? —preguntó Sarada, confundida.

—Porque son los lentes de Karin y ella los necesita.

—No importa —interrumpió Karin—. Tómalos como un regalo de la aldea de la Niebla.

La niña sonrió ampliamente y se los colocó cuidadosamente. Aquello superaría a la pose aburrida de Shikadai cuando entraran a la academia. «Genial», pensó.

—¿Me veo _guay_, papá? —le preguntó a Sasuke y este hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. Una mínima sonrisa curvó sus finos labios.

_Y así es como fue que Sarada Uchiha obtuvo unos lentes que sí le gustaron y que además lucían geniales._

.

.

.

.

.

¡Extra, extra!

En el camino de vuelta a la Aldea oculta entre la Niebla, después de la reunión de la quinta Mizukage con el sexto Hokage, Karin se acariciaba suavemente su vientre apenas abultado. A su lado, Suigetsu caminaba despreocupadamente.

—Oye, bruja —llamó la atención de la pelirroja—. ¿Sabes una cosa?

—¿Sí? —preguntó Karin, distraída.

—Muy lindo el gesto con la cría de Sasuke pero de verdad, te ves extraña sin lentes. Deberías volver a utilizarlos.

—Elemental —respondió la mujer—. Cuando vuelva a casa buscaré unos nuevos. ¿Y por qué me veo rara?

—Por que tus lentes te hacían parecer humana. Ahora pareces una jodida zanahoria parlante.

Karin detuvo sus pasos en seco y se oyó un alarido de ira en el sendero:

—¡SUSHI DE MIERDA!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de transformar su cuerpo en agua. El puño de su esposa le dio justo en la mejilla y, debido a la fuerza bruta de este, fue a parar varios metros más allá.

—Diablos —murmuró, arrastrando las palabras—. Sabía que ese arranque de _chica buena_ no le duraría mucho.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Se merece un review?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Bitácorα de Jαz<span>: Y se terminó nomás _Naruto_. Por una parte siento nostalgia porque me acompañó dos años (a pesar de que lo conozco desde hace seis) y por otra estoy muy contenta de ver consolidados mis dos _ships_: ShikaTema y SasuSaku.

Este pequeño fic surgió luego de leer ese último _chapter_ y de ver a Sarada ocupando lentes. Además, en la _NaruWiki_ publicaron la teoría de que fue Karin quien se los regaló y las chicas del grupo elaboraron una teoría propia del porqué de sus lentes. Y acá está la ensalada XD.

Por cierto, en este fic Sarada tiene cinco años. Fue la edad en la que ocupé lentes por primera vez :)

8 de Noviembre de 2014, sábado.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
